FAST
by naranari
Summary: Cepat adalah kata yang menggambarkan seorang Suho. Bagaimana dengan cepat ia menarik perhatian Lay, bagaimana cepatnya ia membuat Lay jatuh cinta, bagaimana cepatnya ia meninggalkan Lay dan bagaimana cepatnya ia kembali pada Lay/ EXO SULAY fanfiction.


**FAST**

.

Main cast: Suho and Yixing

SULAY

Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

ONESHOOT

.

This story belongs to author. It is a true story, story about author's life.

Love, friendship and hurt.

I dedicate this story to you that I miss

.

.

Lay menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak ke arah langit begitu ia merakan tetesan air mendarat di keningnya. Awan hitam sudah bergemul dan angin kencang menghempaskan poni panjang Lay. Lay menarik napas dan mempercepat langkahnya sebelum hujan benar-benar turun.

Sudah memasuki musim penghujan lagi. Itu artinya sudah satu tahun yang lalu Lay juga melewati musim hujan. Meski sudah pernah merasakan musim hujan, tapi rasanya berbeda. Seperti ada yang hilang dan kosong. Di hatinya. Di jiwanya. Lay bisa merasakan itu.

Hujan turun lebih cepat dari perkiraan Lay. Ia berlari seraya mengamankan kepalanya dari serangan air hujan. Lay tidak membawa payung lagi, ia lupa. Karena memang tidak ada yang mengingatkannya membawa payung seperti musim hujan tahun lalu.

Lay berhenti di sebuah halte bis, menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah dan mengelap bajunya. Hujan sudah mulai deras dan orang-orang berdatangan untuk berteduh. Hujan memiliki keunikannya sendiri, ia bisa membantu manusia untuk mengingat masa lalunya dikala hujan turun. Dan Lay membenarkan fakta itu. Otaknya langsung memproses kejadian satu tahun yang lalu saat ia melihat hujan. Satu tahun yang lalu dan saat hujan.

Kala itu Lay adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Bahasa dan Sastra. Lay sangat mencintai bahasa dan keunikannya, walaupun saat SMA ia adalah siswa Ilmu Alam. Tapi kecintaannya pada bahasa tidak hilang. Dan Lay memantapkannya saat masuk kuliah.

Lay menyukai universitasnya dan teman-teman satu jurusannya, ia mengenal Luhan, seorang pemuda manis bermata rusa dan Kris yang sangat tinggi. Mereka selalu bertiga, tidak selalu, tetapi di saat tertentu saja. Dan persahabatan antara mereka sudah terjalin hingga mereka memasuki tahun ketiga di kuliah mereka.

Lay adalah seorang yang pemalu walalupun tak dipungkiri ia cukup cerewet. Jadi, Lay hanya berteman dengan teman satu angkatannya saja. Ia tidak cukup dekat dengan senior maupun junior. Tapi semua mengenal Lay karena prestasinya yang cukup membanggakan.

Saat memasuki tahun ketiga, Lay mempunyai teman baru, namanya Suho. Ia adalah mahasiswa pindahan di jurusan yang sama. Lay mengenal Suho dengan sikapnya yang sangat ramah dan sopan. Suho selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang, tidak pernah marah dan mempunyai suara yang cukup bagus saat bernyanyi.

Lay menyukai Suho dalam artian pertemanan. Tapi Lay tidak dekat dengan Suho, ia terlalu malu untuk mendekati Suho. Bukan apa-apa, karena setiap ia bersama Suho, badannya selalu merinding dan perutnya mulas. Dan ketika berbicara dengan Suho, suara Lay jadi bergetar dan gugup, rona merah di pipinya juga langsung muncul. Ia sudah bercerita tentang hal ini pada Luhan dan jawaban Luhan adalah karena Lay suka dengan Suho. Lay membantahnya, bagaimana ia bisa suka dengan Suho, dekat saja tidak.

"Lay, rasa suka itu tidak tergantung dengan dekat atau tidaknya kita pada orang itu." Itu jawaban Luhan saat Lay membantah pernyataannya.

Luhan sebagai sahabat yang baik, sebisa mungkin mendekatkan Lay dengan Suho, dan Lay tidak menolaknya. Ia berpikir untuk menguji kebenaran perkataan Luhan. Ketika ada tugas perkelompok, Luhan akan mencantumkan nama Lay dan Suho di kelompok yang sama. Saat datang ke kelas, Luhan menyuruh Suho untuk duduk di sebelah Lay walau pada akhirnya tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah menyerah untuk menyatukan Lay dengan Suho.

"Luhan, kau ingin agar Suho dekat denganku, tapi kenapa malah Kris yang dekat," Lay menunjuk Kris dan Suho yang berada di depan dengan dagunya. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku." Jawab Luhan. Lay menyerngit ketika Kris merangkul pundak Suho dan mereka tertawa bersama. "Mereka kelihatan akrab," Luhan terkikik melihat wajah Lay yang muram. Sepertinya Luhan berhasil mengerjai Lay.

Namun beberapa hari kemudian Suho tidak terlihat di kelas, tidak juga di sekitar kampus. Lay jadi sedikit khawatir karena tidak mengetahui kabar Suho. Kata Kris, Suho ada beberapa pekerjaan karena Suho kuliah sambil bekerja. Hari-hari Lay menjadi tidak sama lagi. Semuanya seperti semula yang monoton dan tidak berwarna. Biasanya Suho selalu menggoda Lay karena dimplenya. "Kau lelaki, tapi punya dimple dan hanya satu. Itu menjadikanmu lebih mirip perempuan." Begitu katanya, tapi Lay tidak pernah marah. Ia malah bersemu merah dan malu. Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang menggodanya seperti itu. Lay mulai merasa rindu pada Suho.

Tepat ketika ujian semester, Suho kembali. Lay senang bukan main, Suho sudah kembali. Dan Suho terlihat lebih tampan dengan potongan rambut barunya. Luhan menggoda Lay yang terus saja menatap Suho tanpa berkedip. Tapi Lay tidak peduli, ia terlalu senang.

Suho duduk di belakang Lay, karena saat ujian mahasiswa harus duduk sendiri. Suho menepuk pelan bahu Lay dan Lay langsung menengok ke belakang. Suho tersenyum manis, membuat Lay menahan napasnya. "Apa kabar Lay? Lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin manis saja," Lay menahan senyumnya dan kembali menghadap depan, tidak ingin rona merah mudanya terlihat oleh Suho. Duh! Suho bisa saja merayunya.

Lay menyelesaikan ujiannya satu setengah jam berikutnya. Suho masih di kursinya, masih berkutat dengan kertas soal dan lembaran jawaban ujian. Lay menggigit bibirnya ia khawatir Suho tidak mengerti materi ujian karena dia sudah banyak absen. Lay menengok sebentar ke belakang, "Suho, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Lay dengan suara pelan. Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lay. "Belum,"

"Hmm, apa kau ingin tahu jawabanku?" bukannya Lay mengajarkan yang tidak baik pada Suho, ia hanya takut Suho gagal di ujian. Suho tertegun namn kemudian tersenyum lagi, "Terima kasih Lay, tapi aku aka berusaha menjawabnya sendiri." Lay menggigit bibirnya lagi, sedikit rasa bersalah merayapi hatinya. Lay kemudian mengangguk lalu maju ke depan kelas dan menyerahkan kertas ujian pada pengawas dan keluar.

Hari itu awan mendung dan tetes air terasa jatuh ke bawah. Lay mengadahkan tangannya, benar hujan. Dan dia lupa membawa payung. Lay berhenti berjalan ketika sebuah motor berhenti di depannya. Lay menyerngit berusaha mengenali wajah orang yang membawa motor itu. Detik berikutnya Lay tersentak ke belakang, karena orang itu adalah Suho.

Suho tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Lay, "Mau bareng?"

Lay mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk, Suho tersenyum melihat Lay. _Sangat mirip permpuan_. Lay langsung menaiki motor Suho di belakang. "Eung…kau cuma punya satu helm?" Lay celingak-celinguk mencari helm lain. "Tidak usah khawatir, kita aman." Akhirnya Lay menurut saja apa kata Suho, yang penting ia bisa pulang.

Hari kedua Suho masih mengajak Lay pulang bersama, begitupun pada hari ketiga, dan hari keempat, Lay dan Suho semakin dekat. Kabar kedekatan antara Lay dan Suho membuat Luhan senang bukan main, akhirnya Lay dan Suho bisa dekat, Luhan jadi berharap kedekatan mereka menjadi awal hubungan serius untuk mereka.

Pada hari kelima Suho tidak datang ke kampus dan pada hari keenam Suho belum menampakkan dirinya. Lay merasa _de javu_, ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Suho yang datang dan pergi begitu saja. Lay merasa kesepian dan merindukan Suho. Sekarang Lay akui, ia memang menyukai Suho. Sangat menyukai Suho. Tapi pemuda itu menghilang disaat Lay sudah merasa nyaman sepenuhnya bersama Suho. Lay hanya berharap Suho cepat kembali.

Ujian selama dua minggu berakhir, semua mahasiswa merasa sediki lega. Hanya Lay yang masih merasa cemas, sampai sekarang Suho belum juga muncul. Luhan sudah memberi nomor ponsel Suho pada Lay dan menyuruh pemuda berdimple itu untuk menghubungi Suho, tapi Lay takut. Kalau Suho memang benar-benar sibuk itu sama saja ia mengganggu kegiatan Suho, jadi ia memilih menunggu. Walau Lay tahu menunggu adalah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Minggu berikutnya Lay benar-benar terkejut, Suho disini. Suho ada di hadapannya sedang tersenyum manis dan merentangkan tangannya. Lay berlari menhamburkan badannya pada Suho, menghirup feromon Suho , memeluk tubuh Suho yang begitu ia rindukan. Lay sadar apa yang ia lakukan, tapi ia tak peduli. Suho sudah ada disini itu yang terpenting.

Suho sudah kembali tapi Lay masih merasa cemas. Ia takut Suho akan meninggalkannya lagi dan membuat Lay menggalau. Tapi Suho selalu meyakinkan Lay bahwa ia akan kembali, sejauh manapun ia pergi, selama apapun ia pergi, ia pasti akan kembali pada Lay. Itu janji Suho.

Minngu selanjutnya ketakutan Lay menjadi kenyataan, Suho menghilang lagi, tanpa kabar. Lay sedih tapi ia tidak pernah menangis. Lay mencintai Suho, dan Lay tak akan pernah menangis untuk Suho. Karena Suho terlalu berharga untuk di tangisi.

Minggu berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi Suho tidak kembali. Lay masih melanjutkan hidupnya meski kini ia tak pernah seceria dulu. Luhan memberikan saran untuk melupakan Suho dan ia mengatur kencan buta untuk Lay, tapi Lay menolak semua itu. Lay mencintai Suho bukan yang lain, dan Lay mempercayai Suho lebih dari siapapun. Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apalagi, semoga Lay segera menemukan kebahagiaannya, Luhan berdoa.

.

Hujan sudah mulai reda dan orang-orang melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda, kecuali Lay yang masih berdiri di halte sendirian. Lay tidak ingin segera pulang, entah kenapa ia rindu pada Suho. Satu tahun sudah berlalu dan Suho belum kembali. Lay pernah sempat menyerah, ia merasa kalau mereka tidak berjodoh. Tapi kemudian ia bangkit lagi, Lay berjuang lagi demi cintanya pada Suho, karena Lay yakin ia tidak berjuang sendirian.

Cepat adalah kata yang menggambarkan seorang Suho. Bagaimana dengan cepatnya ia menarik perhatian Lay, bagaimana cepatnya ia membuat Lay jatuh cinta, bagaimana cepatnya ia meninggalkan Lay dan bagaimana cepatnya ia kembali pada Lay. Kata terakhir adalah yang sangat Lay inginkan, cepat kembali padanya.

Lay menghembuskan napasnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte. Rintik hujan masih terasa walau tidak terlalu deras. Lay memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya karena dinginnya udara. Langkah Lay terhenti begitu sebuah motor berhenti di depanya. Dan lagi-lagi Lay merasa _de javu_. Lay tidak ingin berasumsi kalau orang yang membawa motor itu adalah Suho karena motor yang di gunakannya berbeda.

Lay ingin berjalan lagi tapi si pemilik motor membuka helmnya. Waktu Lay seakan berhenti, aliran darahnya tersumbat dan napasnya tercekat. Lay tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Suho. Yang kini ada di hadapannya, tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Lay. "Mau bareng?"

Benar kan, sejauh manapun Suho pergi, selama apapun Suho pergi, ia pasti kembali pada Lay.

.

Lay menyambut tangan Suho dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, tiba-tiba Lay berhenti. "Kau siapa?"

.

END

.

.

I wrote this story just for you to know that I'm missing the person who I love, but he just disappeared. Without word and yet to back.

I miss you so badly

I hope you comeback, fastly.

I miss you MH


End file.
